pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
USUM005
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (USUM). Synopsis While the Island Kahuna and Trial Captains prepare themselves for an ongoing fight, they find Guzma, who saw Lusamine and her Ultra Beast, Nihilego. At the same time, Sun and Moon confront Lusamine, who fused with that Ultra Beast, and try to find a way to stop her. Chapter Plot On Poni Island, a girl and her Pokémon look around. She remembers there was supposed to be a meeting with the Trial Captains, but sees nobody around. She reads her paper, seeing it was actually on Exeggutor Island. She walks around, and accidentally steps on a wounded Guzma. She apologizes, and kneels down to him, hearing him saying "please save her". Wicke comes, shocked to see Mina on Poni Island, who came here by Mantine surfing. Wicke asks if she was attacked by Ultra Beasts, but Mina denies, for she only encountered Sharpedo and Tentacool. An Aether Foundation employee comes, reporting that neither Lusamine nor the Ultra Beasts are on the island. Wicke is overwhelmed as what happened to them, but they decide to treat Guzma's injuries first. On Exeggutor Island, Nanu introduces Mina, who will be joining the rest of the Trial Captains in training. Mina greets others, who see she's laid back as always, since she's six months late. Mallow asks where's Hala; Nanu reports he had to go do something, and is why he is now in charge. Others doubt Nanu, considering he's never been a leader before. Kiawe asks if his Z-Ring is finished, but is told Olivia is still working on it. At the first aid tent, Hala, Hapu, Wicke and the employee listen to Guzma, who is laying in bed. Guzma remembers a pitch-black darkness, but it was actually soothing to him, made him feel relaxed. A moment later, he found himself on Poni Island. Though he used to hate the Alola region, and wanted to crush it, he was unable to move any part of his body since then. However, he remembers the tentacled Ultra Beast that held him was captured by *her*: Lusamine, who wanted to know how it feels to be merged with an Ultra Beast. Guzma told her that all of his desires to win, or to be taken seriously, didn't matter, since he felt comfortable while being merged with it. He witnessed as the tentacled Ultra Beast tried to fuse with Lusamine, who repeated this process, but Guzma didn't care for any of that, for no desire was left inside him. However, he noted that she fused with that Ultra Beast, and altered her appearance. It makes him wonder if it is possible for Lusamine to go back to her human form once more. Lillie overhears this, and fears for her mother's life, seeing they should go and save her. In Ultra Megalopolis, Sun and Moon witness as Lusamine fuses with the tentacled Ultra Beast. Her Aether Foundation allies are worried about her, while Phyco notes that the Ultra Beast, Nihilego, has taken over her body. Soliera sees the Blinding One is a lesser problem than that what they see: Lusamine's body has changed, adapted with that of Nihilego. Lusamine exclaims they do not need to worry, but Soliera and Phyco wonder what's going on, since they never witnessed this. Lusamine reports that Nihilego is an Ultra Beast that feeds off living beings, seeping venom into them, especially those that feel negative emotions. She believes those people are lucky, for those emotions turn into positive ones. Lusamine tells normally the being would be dependent on Nihilego's venom, but since she shares a special bond with it, she has transformed into something else. Calling herself neither human nor Ultra Beast, Lusamine exclaims she is the mother of all the Ultra Beasts. Moon and Sun realize Lusamine is also mother of Gladion and Lillie, too. Suddenly, the Blinding One flashes with a bright light. Others are overwhelmed by this light, and Zossie warns others to put their shades on, to not get blinded. The light releases, causing Necrozma's form to be split into pieces, and be equipped onto Lunala. Soliera notes even after absorbing the light from Solgaleo, it still is hungry after more. Sun and Moon begin to wonder, but the Aether Foundation employees attack Necrozma. Phyco looks at Lusamine, wondering what is she doing, who states they'll be able to do anything once they capture it. Phyco reminds they only agreed to have the technology delivered to capture it. However, Lusamine distrusts them, thinking they'll simply lose control over Necrozma if they ue the technology to capture it. Using a tentacle, Lusamine throws a Beast Ball to Necrozma, demanding of it to surrender. Necrozma bashes the Beast Balls away, while Soliera questions Sun and Moon whether they'll just let Lusamine capture Necrozma. Sun is annoyed by her, while Moon reminds they were just barely strong enough to stand up to the Ultra Beasts, and are uncertain how will they face Necrozma itself. She wonders if they could use other Ultra Beasts to fight the Naganadel. Sun and Moon stare at each other for a moment before Beast Balls are tossed at them. Moon wonders why should they fight Necrozma, while Soliera believes she knows the answer: entrusting Lusamine with Necrozma could be very dangerous. Sun decides to take the opportunity, and captures Stakataka. The Zygarde cells fall off Stakataka, while Sun sends Stakataka out. The latter bows to Sun, showing its polite nature. Sun decides to name it Lei, and as he goes atop of it, he considers healing it first. Without further ado, Sun, facing Gladion's mom, has Stakataka attack the latter, harming her. Moon reminds they can't simply attack like that, since they'll hurt Lusamine, too. Sun reminds they don't have any alternatives, while Lusamine is crying that Stakataka has hurt Lusamine as its mother. Furious, she sends out all the Ultra Beasts to *teach* Stakataka some manners. At the Aether Base on Ula'ula Island, Samson Oak presents the reassembly machine to Sina and Dexio, which could be used to bind the Zygarde cells together. Dexio reminds they have 60 cells, but no cores yet. However, he remembers Sun reporting that he found a Zygarde core at Po Town, and has gathered over 30 cells. Samson remembers that Zygarde did appear in Kalos region in a snake form. In fact, it confronted Xerneas and Yveltal before it left to Alola region. They believe it was attracted to the massive energy emissions, like the cracks in the sky. They remember it was being used by a villain from Kalos, and in order to prevent such incidents, they built the reassembly unit to control Zygarde's power. Sina points out that they found out that Zygarde in Kalos was at 50% forme: 1 core and 49 cells. They show a picture of a hound - a form Zygarde takes with 10 cells bound together. Samson realizes that means there are 99 cells in Alola, more than it had when it confronted Xerneas and Yveltal, and concludes that it must be close to completing its 100% form. Back in the Ultra Space, Sun screams, as he is overwhelmed by the Ultra Beasts at every corner. Moon is concerned about Sun, and sees they have to stop Lusamine. However, she and Rotom do not know anything about Nihilego to be of their advantage. She turns to Soliera and Zossie, and the latter remembers Nihilego once released a person that went on a rampage, and eventually it went back to normal. Moon sees they have to separate them, and Zossie believes they could simply catch Nihilego. Moon is uncertain of that idea, since something may happen to Lusamine, too, as she is physically bonded with that being. Soliera thinks that Moon is too afraid over Lusamine than she is about Sun's well being. Moon grits her teeth as she prepares her bow and arrows, but realizes she cannot defeat Lusamine this way. Debuts Character *Mina Pokémon *Sun's Stakataka *Ribombee (Mina's) *Necrozma (Dawn Wings form) Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 1 chapters